frienship,peace,and love
by Insane Seiya Haters Anonymous
Summary: three more Senshi emerge from the heart of tokyo ( 1st chapter about sailor moon light the warrior of peace


Chapter one: cupcakes anyone? / sailor moonlight  
  
Lil_Popcorngurl  
Hey my name is Nonaka Hikaru. I am 14 years old I have brown eyes and short brown hair. This is my life my new life that is and.  
  
"Hikaru-chan hurry up your walking too slow!" says Natsuki  
  
Well anyways this is how I became sailor Moonlight.  
  
" Natsuki I cant catch up to you if your speed walking." I said miserable  
  
" Well if you lose some weight and those cup cakes then maybe." said Natsuki  
  
" Natsu-Baka!!!!" I yelled behind the blonde  
  
" Well fine then bye!" she said walking faster  
  
" Bye Natsu-Baka!!!!" I yelled I shoved another cup cake in my mouth they were really good. I noted to myself. I kept walking holding my warm cupcakes. I saw a thief run away on the open road being chased by a storeowner. The thief came close to me and knocked my basket of cupcakes out of my hands.  
  
" Aww no!" I cried I whipped the visible tears from my face. I had saved my allowance up for weeks to get those cupcakes. They were the best in town yet they were knocked out of my hands like they were bran muffins.  
  
" Oh my I am really sorry." Said the shop keeper  
  
" Its ok." I said to him when I actually looked at the shopkeeper he was not as old at all. He was one year older then I.  
  
" My name is Shingo." He said to me. " Is there anything I can do for you? I am sorry that that thief knocked over your cupcakes."  
  
" No really its ok." I said  
  
" Hey they smell like Tsukino Cupcakes." He said  
  
" Yeah I bought them today." I smiled  
  
" They're expensive." He started " hey know what I will get you double the amount you had." He beamed  
  
" Oh no its ok really." I said trying to get away from him  
  
"No really my mom is Tsukino Ikuko she made the recipe her self."  
  
I relented " ok but your job." I said trying to get out of it once more  
  
" Oh I' off the second the thief stole from the store my hours were over."  
  
" Um ok let's go." I said with slight irritation.  
  
We walked all the way to the nice part of town where nobody lives in apartments just houses, large houses with many rooms. When I reached his house there were extra slippers for the guests. I slipped them on. And went inside.  
  
" Who's this Shingo? Your girlfriend?" asked a beautiful girl with long blond hair she seemed to be Shingo's older sister. Shingo guided me to the living room where there was some handsome guy there.  
  
" hello there and what's your name?" he asked  
  
" My name is Nonaka Hikaru." I answered  
  
" That's a nice name my name is Chiba Mamoru." He said kindly  
  
Chiba Mamoru and I were talking for quite the while till I saw them; Shingo's sister and a cat. I had a sudden impulse.  
  
" Here Luna, come here girl." I said the cat came towards me and cuddled me.  
  
" How do you know my cats name?" asked Shingo's sister  
  
" I. I. don't know" I said scared that I might be integrated for knowing a cats name  
  
"Its ok Hikaru-chan Usagi-baka is just a big meanie." Said Shingo with a basket of cupcakes. I ate one  
  
" Wow this taste better than the ones at the bakery." I commented I put my shoes on and quickly left the house apoun realizing I didn't know where I was about to go back in when Chiba Mamoru offered me a ride home. Later that night I laid in bed thinking about Luna.  
  
I heard the soft pat of footprints  
  
" Luna. Its great to see you my old friend." I say  
  
" So you know me still Hikaru?" she asks  
  
" I only remember simple things certain things." I say looking at the moonlight  
  
" Do you remember who you are?"  
  
" Kind of I don't really remember." I say  
  
" You are the warrior of peace." She says looking towards the moon  
  
" Peace love and friendship." I whisper  
  
"Here use this." Said Luna pushing a locket towards me it was navy blue with a crescent moon and a star on it.  
  
" Moonlight power Transform!!!" I yell. And in the blink of an Eye I am sailor moonlight. I have my staff at my side.  
  
I ran outside and jumped from building to building. It was then I saw that thief again breaking into a place.  
  
" Hey you stop right there." I called  
  
" And just who are you?" he asked  
  
" Code name: Sailor Moonlight. I am the stopper of thieves and crime buster of the century. The sailor-suited, beautiful soldier the enemy of cupcake knockers! The Sailor Moonlight of peace and tranquility is I! And in the name of the moonlight I will punish you!!" I said to the thief. After 2 minutes he was behind bars thanks to me sailor moonlight. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
This chapter was by lil_Popcorngurl :D Oh and by the way if you want her or any other senshi pics email me at Lil_Popcorngurl@hotmail.com 


End file.
